The New Teen
by ShinigamiSaisei
Summary: Woah!Cye's younger sister Maeko? Armor of the Solar System? What's going on? R and R to find out! No Flames Plez cause this is my first Ronin Warriors story so if you can, give some advice please that I could use. I hope you enjoy my story!
1. The Letter From Maeko!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors though I wish I could.

Ch. 1 The letter from Maeko!

The Ronins and Yulie were in the lake swimming when Mia came out.

"Cye! You have a letter from Seoul, Korea from someone named Maeko!" yelled Mia, waving the letter in the air.

"Umm… sorry guys, keep playing without me, I'll be right back," said Cye running toward Mia.

"Here you go Cye, I have to get back to work so can you cook today?" asked Mia.

"Sure no problem, thanks for the update," answered Cye.

"So Cye, whose Maeko? Is she your girlfriend?" asked Mia.

"Well… no, she's my younger sister, but I haven't seen her for 10 yrs cause she was sent to live with our uncle when she was 5 years old," answered Cye.

"Oh, why didn't you tell us about her?" asked Mia.

"Well I didn't want the Dynasty to know about her," replied Cye.

"Oh yeah, well bye now," said Mia going up the stairs.

Well might as well see what she wrote thought Cye as he opened the letter.

(On the letter)

Dear Cye,

How's my big brother doing? Can I visit you in Japan? If I can I'll be coming on July 30th, this Friday. I am already packing my stuff! Can't wait to see you after so long! Oh yeah, forgot to tell you I skipped 2 grades so I'll be in the 11th grade with you! Hope to see you real soon.

Love ya,

Maeko

P.S. My phone # is (638) 563-1706 so call me!

"Well… Mia! Can you come down here for a second?" asked Cye.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" asked Mia.

"Well my sister wants to now if she can come visit for a while," replied Cye.

"Oh yes she can as long as you inform her about whiteblaze, don't want him to scare the life out of her," said Mia.

"Okay, I'll do that, thanks Mia," said Cye dialing Maeko's #.

_ring__ring ring_

"Hello? This is Suzie of the Mouri residence, how may I help you?" asked Suzie.

"Hey Sue, how's it going?" asked Cye.

"… Cye! Is that you!... Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in ages! Why'd you call?" asked Suzie.

"Well I called to talk to Mae, is she there?" asked Cye.

"Kay, hold on a minute… MAEKO! There's someone on the phone for you!" yelled Suzie.

"I'll be right down!" yelled Maeko running through the halls and **CRASH**… slipping, "oww…"

"She'll be right down," said Suzie.

"Geez, I'm okay thanks for asking," said Maeko taking the phone from Suzie, "hello, this is Maeko."

"Hey, took you long enough, you're as slow as a snail," said Cye.

"Hahaha… So can I come or what?" asked Maeko impatiently.

"Yes, but I have to tell you that my friend Ryo, has a pet tiger so do you still want to come over?" asked Cye.

"Yeah I do, but can I bring my fox Artic and my wolf Jynx with me?" asked Maeko.

"Yeah, bring them if you want to sis," said Cye.

"Yeah well I need to finish packing and I'm leaving for the airport tomorrow at 5 a.m. so I'll be there by Friday at 2 p.m. so see-ya then," said Maeko.

"Okay, see-ya then," said Cye and they hung up at the same time.

* * *

Well this is my first Ronin Warriors story so fell free to give advice or something cause I think I still need something in it to make it better. I hope everyone of you that read my story will like it and want to read more. No Flames, maybe you can give them if it really was bad. Well to be continued soon. 


	2. The Visit!

Disclaimer: I don't own RW, makes me sad…sniffle.

Ch. 2 The visit!

"When is she going to get here!" exclaimed Cye pacing back and fourth.

"Will you stop that already! You're driving me nuts!" exclaimed Kento, "plus, I'm hungry!"

"Stop thinking about your stomach Kento, or I'll have to restrain you, we'll eat when we pick Maeko up," said Ryo.

"Fine!" huffed Kento walking away to sit down mumbling about stupid friends and sisters.

"Cye! There you are!" yelled a girl with knee long blue hair with light blue streaks.

"Hey Sis!" exclaimed Cye running toward Maeko.

"Long time no see," said Maeko giggling while hugging her brother.

"You hungry sis?" asked Cye.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't be if all you ate was peanuts for lunch and dinner for 2 days?" asked Maeko.

"Well then, let's go to Pizza Hut," replied Cye.

"Nah, don't waste your money on me so instead, I'll cook!" exclaimed Maeko happily.

"Okay sis, this will give me a chance to taste your cooking," said Cye.

"But… but… but Cye! You said I could eat, I'm HUNGRY!" whined Kento.

"I didn't say that Kento, plus we need to feed Mia, Yulie, Sage, and Rowen still," said Cye, "by the way sis, where's your wolf and fox?"

"Oh there around here somewhere," said Maeko as Cye and Ryo's eye's popped out. (Like dear in the headlights.)

"WHAT!" yelled Cye and Ryo bringing attention to them.

"I'm kidding! I made Jynx look like a dog, she's in a dog carrier, DUH! I'm not stupid," said Maeko waving people off.

"Could have fooled me," murmured Kento, but Maeko heard it and said, "at least I'm not in love with food and want to marry it!"

"Maeko, lets go get your stuff from the luggage claim so we can leave," said Cye getting the bag she brought on to the plane.

"Wait! Cye you forgot to introduce me to your friends here," said Maeko pointing at Ryo and Kento of course.

"Oh yeah… hehehe well that's Ryo with the long raven hair and Kento's the one you insulted after he insulted you first," said Cye blushing at his idiocy.

"Okay, well my name is Maeko Mouri as you may know I am Cye's younger sister, I'm 5'4 with as you see, really long dark blue hair with light blue streaks, I_'_m 15yrs old, and I'm in the 11th grade," said Maeko.

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Ryo and Kento.

"Sis, your luggage is coming out," stated Cye.

"Can you get that Cye while I get Jynx and Artic?" asked Maeko.

"Yeah, sure sis," replied Cye.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Maeko walking toward the pet pick up place.

(10 minutes later)

"Are you ready yet!" exclaimed Kento while Maeko was coming back with the dog carrier.

"Y'know, you don't have to yell," said Maeko walking past Kento, "I was like only 2 feet away from you!"

"Well sorry your highness," muttered Kento.

"That's it!" yelled Maeko walking back to Kento and hitting him in the face, after she did that, Kento flew a couple miles away from her landing on the luggage claim.

"Why you little brat!" shouted Kento getting off the luggage claim.

"Humph," said Maeko walking out the door to the car.

"I can't stand her already!" exclaimed Kento.

"Dude, don't let Cye hear you say that, plus I think she's cool," said Ryo patting Kento on the shoulder.

"Well you would, she didn't punch you so you flew on to the luggage claim," said Kento.

(20 minutes later)

"Here we are sis," said Cye, "this is Mia's house."

"Wow! It's so big and pretty," said Maeko in amazement.

"Wait till you see your room," said Cye smirking at the thought.

"Okay," said Maeko walking toward the door with Jynx and Artic following her.

"Hey guys, we're back!" shouted Ryo.

"Yey! I want to see Cye's younger sister!" yelled Yulie as he ran/stumbled into Ryo making them fall on to the ground.

"Hahahahaha are you okay!" asked Maeko giggling.

"Hiya! My name's Yulie, I'm 8 years old!" yelled Yulie energetically.

"Well I'm Maeko and I'm 15," said Maeko.

"So this is Cye's sister," said a strange female voice.

"Hey Mia!" exclaimed Ryo walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Ryo," said Mia.

"Hello Mia, my name is Maeko Mouri," said Maeko while bowing.

"Hmm… I like you already!" exclaimed Mia walking over to Maeko and hugging her.

"Thanks," said Maeko hugging Mia back.

"Oh, are these your animals?" asked Yulie running up to Jynx and petting her and Artic.

"Yes they are," replied Maeko.

"They're so adorable!" said Mia picking up Artic and petting her.

"The wolf is Jynx and the fox is Artic," said Maeko.

"Hello, you must be Cye's sister," said a guy with blue hair standing next to a guy with blond hair covering one eye. (You can all guess who they are.)

"Yes, I'm Maeko, 15 yrs old," said Maeko for the forth time.

"Well I'm Rowen and that's Sage with the blond hair," said Rowen pointing at Sage.

"Okay, well is anyone hungry?" asked Maeko.

"Yup," said everybody, even the pets.

"Roar!" roared Whiteblaze running out of the house to greet the new guests.

"Hello you must be Whiteblaze, are you hungry to?" asked Maeko. The white tiger nodded his head yes so then Maeko said, "I'll cook!"

"Okay," said everybody walking into the house.

"Hmm… what to make, what to make," said Maeko.

"Maeko, make pizza from scratch," howled Kento.

"Okay Kento, what toppings do you want?" asked Maeko.

"Pepperoni and cheese!" yelled Ryo.

"Okay! It'll be done in 35 minutes," said Maeko.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Kento. (Well yeah, he is the bottomless pit… you didn't hear that from me)

(15 minutes later)

"I'm going to see if the foods done yet," said Kento going into the kitchen.

"Oh no, not again," moaned everybody.

"**KENTO GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN!**" yelled Maeko at the top of her lungs hitting Kento with a frying pan.

"Ye ouch!" yelled Kento running to his room.

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed everybody, "I guess there's another you Cye."

"Hey, that's not funny," said Cye.

"Plus she's more dangerous," said Kento from his and Cye's room.

(20 minutes later)

_ding_

"Foods done everybody!" yelled Maeko with an evil smile on her face that only Cye and Rowen noticed.

"FOOD!" yelled, everyone knows who this is… Kento.

"Wait you turn Kento," said Maeko, "ladies first, then Cye, Ryo, Rowen, Yulie, Sage, and now it's your turn, Oh! Opps… I guess there's none left for you Kento."

"Noooo!" yelled Kento. While Kento wasn't looking, Maeko put up a sign that said 'Don't feed Kento, I still have some pizza left, but he need to learn a valuable lesson' after they read that, they all nodded okay in response.

"Can I have some pizza please?" begged Kento to everybody, but they declined.

"Kento, if you promise to never again go into the kitchen when someone's cooking, then I'll give you some pizza and a piece of cake I just made," said Maeko.

"Fine, I promise, just give me some pizza," wailed Kento desperately.

"Okay, sign this contract that says you will never go into the kitchen and stuff," said Maeko.

"Okay," said Kento not noticing the evil smile on Maeko while he signed the contract.

"Okay, here you go," said Maeko pulling out the food.

"Yes, FOOD! Mine! Nobody can touch it!" exclaimed Kento, "this is so delicious."

"Hey sis, you're an awesome cook," said Cye.

"Thanks a lot bro," said Maeko.

(10 minutes later)

"Time for dessert!" exclaimed Maeko.

_ding dong_

"I'll get it," said Sage, "hello, how may I… KAYURA why are you here!"

"Will you first let us in Halo?" asked Kayura.

"Opps… sorry come on in," said Sage holding the door open for the warlords and Kayura.

"Maeko go and unpack," said Cye.

"But what about dessert?" asked Maeko.

"We'll do that later," said Cye, "now go upstairs."

"Fine, just don't take to long bro," said Maeko heading to her new room.

"Okay, why are you here?" asked Ryo in a serious voice.

"Well, we lost our armors and Talpa's back," said Kayura.

"WHAT!" yelled everybody.

"Yes sorry to say…" Kayura started, but was interrupted by a scream.

"Ah----!" shouted Maeko as a sword hit her drawing blood.

(Maeko's room)

"Hello my pretty," said Kayono with the armor of darkness on.

To be continued soon, thanks for all the reviews and helpful advice! You guys rule! Well I'll try to update soon so see-ya later!


	3. The rescue and the torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own RW.**

**Ch. 3 The rescue and the torture!**

"Maeko!" yelled everybody.

"Help!" was all Maeko could say before she was knocked out cold.

"Open up the door sis!" exclaimed Cye knocking on the door.

"To bad little boy, she's mine now," said a new evil male voice.

"Get out of the way Cye!" yelled Kento as he ran and broke down the door to see the new evil warlord with Maeko in his hands.

"Give me back my sister or else," said Cye in a threatening voice.

"Too bad, see, Master Talpa wants her, if you ever want to see her alive or ever again, come to the castle," said Kayono disappearing.

"No!" shouted Cye, but was too late to help his sister.

"Why would they want her?" asked Kento angrily, "I may not like her a lot, but she's a great kid."

"Maybe for bait," said Cale walking into the light ashamed that his armor was taken from him.

"Why does he have your armor?" asked Cye in a dangerous voice while trying to calm down.

"Umm… well you see, they kind of stole all of our armors," said Dais.

"Wait, they what! Oh, welcome back Anubis," said Ryo in surprise and anger.

"How did you come back and when did you get here?" asked Rowen with disbelief written on his face.

"Well I came in with the others and Kayura revived me 5 days ago right before all the armors were taken away," replied Anubis.

"Well, okay, so who are the new people?" asked Mia confused that the warlords had their armors taken from them and that Anubis was still alive.

"Well, Kayono took my armor from me," said Cale embarrassed that his armor was taken from him so easily.

"Well Sanyao took the Armor of Cruelty from me," said Anubis.

"Shalom took the Armor of Illusions from me," said Dais.

"Japoln, took the Armor from me," said Sekhmet.

"Okay, people we have never seen or heard or kicked butts before," said Kento.

"You're an idiot," said Dais.

"Am not, at least I didn't get my armor stolen from me," said Kento.

"Oh Shut Up," said Dais glaring at him.

"Guys, this is no time to fight, we need to get my sister back from the Dynasty so the both of you, SHUT UP!" yelled Cye with a very mad look.

"Lets make a plan and get this over with so we can get Cye's sister back and not have to deal with him yelling anymore," said Kayura holding her head from the big headache she had.

(10 minutes of planning and everything.)

"Okay, so does everyone get the plan?" asked Ryo looking at everybody seriously.

"Yep, all of us got it, except Kento probably got lost awhile ago," said Sage chuckling at Kento's face.

"C'mon guys before Cye blows a gasket," said Rowen as Kayura made a portal and they all jumped through, but not before they had all armored up.

(In the Dynasty after a half hour of being knocked out.)

"Huh, where am I and why do I have such a killer headache?" asked Maeko not noticing the person there that was watching her as she slept. (Actually, she was knocked out.)

"Well your in the dynasty love," said Kayono staring at her with lust in his eyes.

"Umm… who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Maeko in a brave voice, "and why are you calling me love!"

"Well sweetheart, Master Talpa wants the armors and you're bait, and while we wait for the ronin whelps, I get to do whatever I want with you," replied Kayono walking up to her and forcing her into the wall while kissing her.

"Mff mff let me go you jerk!" exclaimed Maeko kicking him, or should I say kneading him in the stomach.

"Why my dear, I am just getting started with you," said Kayono and was about to go back to kissing her when the cavalry arrived.

"Let go of my sister," growled Cye angry as heck. (Well my sister won't let me swear or even use he11 anywhere so I'll have to deal with it.)

"No, she's my little play thing," said Kayono as the other 3 warlords appeared and not noticing how dangerous Cye looked. (Ah run for your lives!)

"Lets get all this over with so we can go home," said Kento, "besides, I'm hungry."

"Kento, you're always hungry, but we'll finish this just as fast," said Ryo.

(While the battle was going on)

"Lets get back to where we were before we were interrupted," said Kayono but noticed Maeko was missing and soon found out she was going into the middle of the battle.

"Cye! Where are you!" yelled Maeko as she heading right into the middle of the battle.

"You IDOIT! Don't go in there!" yelled Kayono but was to late, a solider was about to hit her with his weapon when.

"Hiya!" screamed Maeko as she took the weapon out of the solders hand and destroyed it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Kayono in amazement as she took out 5 at a time. By the time she took out 30, all of the soldiers were destroyed.

"Cye!" yelled Maeko running up to him and hugging him, "when I get home, you need to explain everything, and I need mouth wash, tons of it."

"Oh shoot, I was thinking we wouldn't have to tell you," said Cye out loud as Kayura opened up a portal and they went through. The warlords are just standing like idiots as they let them leave. (Well they're sure in for it when Talpa finds out.)

(Back Home, Mia's place)

"Oh I need mouth wash now!" exclaimed Maeko as she ran into the bathroom and dumped a whole bunch of Listerine in her mouth.

"Well we will have to tell her everything," said Cye, "or they could come after her again and she wouldn't know what to do."

"I know that, I've been hoping that Talpa wouldn't appear again and we could have normal lives," said Ryo a sigh escaping.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Mia wrapping her arms around Ryo's neck.

"Well it's going to be a while before we hear from her again," said Kento as everybody listened to the sound of rinsing every 2 seconds. (Well hey, you would 2 if he kissed you.)

"Why that no good lying ba--," started Cye but was interrupted by Sage.

"Cye, don't say that," said Sage.

"Fine, I won't, but that still was dirty to force yourself on someone who doesn't even want you," said Cye calming down a bit. (I said a bit peps)

(10 minutes later of mouth washing Maeko finally came out.)

"Okay, spill it bro, who were those people, how did I get there, why was I used as bait, and why were you in some funky armor?" asked Maeko, "and is this about the legend of the Ronin Warriors?" Everybody was starring at her with their eyes wide when she said "Is this about the legend of the Ronin Warriors?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Rowen with disbelief written on his face.

"Well didn't I tell you that I skipped 2 grades already, said Maeko, "and guessing by your actions, I'm right aren't I?"

"Well to answer all your questions before that is those were the new warlords, the new warlord of cruelty teleported you to the dynasty, I'm the bearer of the Torrent armor so that's why you were used as bait, because I was chosen to where the Torrent armor like I said earlier, and yes, you are correct," replied Cye scratching the side of his head.

"Okay, well that settles it, this is going to be the best vacation ever!" exclaimed Maeko, "umm… is anyone else hungry or is it just me?"

"Well you didn't get to finish eating and you didn't really eat anything for 2 days so no wonder your hungry," said Cye, "and Kento's hungry to, but he's always hungry."

"Okay, I guess I'll make something for me and Kento," said Maeko as she headed into the kitchen, "what do you want to eat Kento?"

"Some spaghetti!" yelled Kento from the living room.

"Okay, it'll be done in 20 minutes," said Maeko and started getting to work.

(10 minutes later)

"I'm going to check up on the food," said Kento walking toward the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, remember the contract?" asked Sage.

"I'm sure she forgot about it," replied Kento then walked into the kitchen. (Oh, but she doesn't forget anything, even when someone kidnaps her, poor Kento, well Sage warned him.)

(In the kitchen)

"I'll just sneak a bite," whispered Kento to himself, but Maeko's sharp hearing heard him.

"Kento, you are in big trouble, remember the contract?" asked Maeko dangerously calm.

"Yes," said Kento being the idiot he is not noticing a hint of evil in her voice.

"Well on the contract, the consequence for not following the rule is that you can't eat for 2 weeks or else," said Maeko with a smirk on her face cause she knew he couldn't stay out of the kitchen when someone was cooking so devised that certain consequence.

"No," said Kento and quickly paled, "NOOOOO!"

"The dummy is no longer in motion, I repeat, the dummy is no longer in motion," said Maeko through the loud speaker after Kento had fainted and everybody started laughing.

* * *

Well hope everyone enjoyed my 3rd chapter! Well I will try to update soon and I hope you all enjoyed it, being mean to Kento and torturing him is so fun, but you didn't hear me say that, cause one of my best friends like Kento so if you see her, I didn't say that. 

Well special thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
